


Sunshine and Strawberries

by frostedcupcake (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostedcupcake
Summary: Mal and Evie fall in love on a beautiful spring day - or rather, they discover the meaning of true love in their heartfelt conversation and realize it's been with them their whole lives.





	Sunshine and Strawberries

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to be in love?” Evie asks Mal, her rosy cheeks blushing prettily. Her charming brown eyes sparkle with something that looks a little bit like bliss, and the springtime sun illuminates her face in a delightfully angelic light.

“Love? Well, the only knowledge I have of romance is from Disney movies.”

Although it’s an honest response, it makes Evie laugh, and Mal feels the delightful giggle fill up her ears. She almost reaches her hands out to capture it, wanting to keep it safe forever in her memory.

“Disney movies aren’t very realistic,” Evie sighs, and Mal nods in solemn agreement. “I guess neither of us know that much about love, then.”

“Well, what are you trying to learn? We could try to figure it out together.” Mal smiles brightly, if only to see Evie’s responding grin that makes her heart ache in all the right ways.

“I want to know if my theory about love is right.” Evie pauses to look at Mal, almost expecting to be stopped. She’s pleasantly surprised when Mal doesn’t interrupt her with some cold anti-sappiness sentiment - but then again, Mal has never acted too emotionally closed off around Evie.

Evie continues, “People always describe love as this magical thing, that sweeps you off your feet and makes your head spin and makes you do dumb things like try to sing Broadway songs in the shower.”

Mal laughs in agreement, in the way that only Evie could make her - loudly, freely, and uninhibitedly. It elicits a soft smile from Evie that makes Mal feel a restless fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

“But I have this theory that true love is actually very quiet, and you could hide it away if you tried,” Evie says, slightly timidly.

Mal hums thoughtfully for a second before saying, “Sometimes true love has to be hidden for it to last. Because no matter how powerful the love is, circumstance prevents it from being revealed.”

Frowning slightly at Mal’s rather prophetic statement, Evie replies, “I guess that’s why Romeo and Juliet ended up dying. Because they weren’t careful enough with their love, and so it was fated to end.”

“And because Shakespeare made lots and lots of money off of tragedy,” Mal chuckles.

 

Evie doesn’t say anything after that, simply letting the sunlight fall between them and dance upon their outstretched hands, resting a few feet apart on the dewy grass.

Almost by magic - she swears she doesn’t remember how it happened - Evie’s finger moves forward and brushes gently against Mal’s. Mal feels a tingle travel down her wrist and through her veins, before a disorienting chill goes down her spine. Mal wants to blame it on the sudden breeze, but she knows there’s something else she’s not telling herself.

“Oh, are you cold? Do you want to go inside?” Evie asks, concerned at Mal’s sudden shivering.

“No, it’s just…” Mal starts to say, but she’s unable to gather the words to explain the sensation she just felt.

“Here, have my jacket.” Evie takes off her sapphire leather jacket and wraps it around Mal’s shoulders gently.

“A-are you sure, Evie?” Mal stutters, to the rhythm of her rapid heartbeat. “Won’t you feel cold with all the wind?”

“You know I never get cold,” Evie smiles assuringly, and she’s right. Since the day they met, Evie’s skin had always been remarkably warm, as warm and comforting to Mal as a pleasant rainbow after a stormy night.

 

As Mal watches the drifting shadows dance lightly upon Evie’s silken blue hair, she starts to wonder whether this is love, right in front of her. She breathes in the scent of Evie’s shampoo, infused into the softening leather of her jacket.

“Evie, what if love is just knowing a person well? What if the only thing you need to be in love is to truly understand each other?” Mal asks earnestly.

“You mean love is knowing someone else’s fears, likes, dislikes, secrets, and emotions like the back of your hand?” Evie says, a little breathlessly, although Mal doesn’t know why.

“Exactly. And now that I think about it, I sure know a lot about you. I know that you’re afraid of the dark, and that you have an elephant-shaped birthmark on your back, and that your favorite band is secretly Paramore. I know that you have a few hidden freckles, and that you put on strawberry-scented lip balm every morning, and—”

Mal doesn’t get to finish her ramble, since Evie’s luscious, beautiful, strawberry-scented lips have suddenly pressed themselves up against Mal’s slightly chapped ones. Mal pulls back in a surprised gasp, and Evie’s eyes widen with panic.

“Oh no, was that bad? Was that too sudden?” With every word, the gentle brown in Evie’s eyes seems to darken a little.

“I’m really sorry, Mal, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you just looked so lovely and nice and you were so thoughtful talking about everyth—”

This time, it’s Evie who gets interrupted while speaking, and she’s all too happy to drop everything and just melt into Mal’s touch. Their mouths mold together softly and perfectly, like a fairytale couple that was always meant to be.

After a few seconds, they both separate, smiling at each other dizzily. When their lips meet again, it’s the perfect happily-ever-after kiss, one that tastes like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story was short, but hopefully it was sweet and enjoyable! (Did you like Mal and Evie semi-breaking the fourth wall in the Disney reference?)


End file.
